Stargazing
by kokoro-dokidoki
Summary: Sasuke thinks that Naruto shines like a star in the night sky. Naruto only wants to be the brightest star in Sasuke's sky. ; SasuNaru ;
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stargazing

Author: kokoro-dokidoki

Rating: M

Pairing: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I don't own the image either!

Side notes: All of this happens before sasuke leaves konoha, just in case if anyone's confused ; ^ ; this was inspired NS ending 1, "nagareboshi ~shooting star~". Brought back so many memories :')

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on the roof of the academy. It was a clear, peaceful night without a single cloud in the sky. Though the opposite could be said for what was running through Sasuke's mind.

He was frustrated.

At the stupid _dobe_, of all people.

Why did Akatsuki want Naruto? Sasuke growled as he thought about his brother.

_Uchiha Itachi._

Was Naruto really that special? He's just a stupid fool who loves to fuck around, eat ramen and –

Sasuke's train of thought was suddenly cut off by the familiar voice. "Sasuke?"

The raven turned around to see Naruto approaching him then turned back right away without giving a reply. "What are you doing out here so late?" The blond asked as he stood in front of his fellow team member. "Shouldn't you be resting up? Have your wounds healed yet?"

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. "Dobe, are you interrogating me?"

Naruto scowled. "Fine, teme. So much for trying to give a shit about you." The jinchuuriki sat down beside Sasuke and looked up at the starry sky. They sat in silence, neither making a sound or even any movements.

Sasuke sighed. No more alone time. "Why are you even here?"

The blond's lips curled up into a smile as he turned to look at his friend/rival. He pointed up at the sky and Sasuke's eyes followed the direction of the other's finger. His eyes widened slightly, taken aback. He didn't even notice how many stars there was that night. "I'm appreciating the night sky!" Naruto scooted a little closer to Sasuke. "Isn't it beautiful?"

To Sasuke, it would have been, if he was_ alone_ and _away_ from the source of his frustrations. The last thing the Uchiha wanted to do right now was to talk to this idiot, much less _stargaze_ with him.

"Leave."

"What?"

"You heard me, leave. I was here first."

Naruto glared at the older boy. "No. You don't own the damn academy. This is the best spot for stargazing, so I'm not leaving, teme."

Sasuke cursed under his breath and buried his face in his head, rubbing his temples. Guess he'd have to just deal with it. After another period of silence, Naruto relieved the tension of the atmosphere. "Sasuke. Just look up at the sky. Trust me, you'll feel better."

There really wasn't much the raven could do but do what Naruto had told him. He looked up for the second time that night, this time actually taking the time to appreciate the blinking light that the stars radiated. Naruto was right, they really were beautiful.

The gentle wind blew in their hair as they both stared at the constellations above them. Suddenly, it hit Sasuke.

_Naruto was like a star._

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme. What do you want? Can't you see I'm enjoying the moment?"

"You know, you're like that." Sasuke pointed up.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What's 'that'?"

"Up there. In the sky. You see that brightest one over there?"

"That star?"

Sasuke nodded and turned to look at Naruto. "You catch people's eye, with that rash personality and those bright clothes, and for some reason, you're now always the centre of attention. But at least you're happy now, aren't you? You've longed for recognition; to be noticed and acknowledged. And now you've finally achieved it." Sasuke voice was bitter.

Naruto was silent for a while and merely stared at the Uchiha. The blond broke the silence, speaking in a soft voice. "Sasuke… I don't give a damn about how much I shine in other people's eyes. There's only one person I want to be acknowledged by, and that's you. As long as I'm a star in your sky, that's enough for me."

The raven was taken aback. "Don't lie to me. You've always wanted people to notice you. That's why you always did those pranks and –"

"Yeah. I wanted to people to notice me. But honestly, I only wanted your attention." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sasuke didn't really know what it was. Maybe he was tired, or maybe it was the weird lighting of the night, but in that moment, Naruto looked more beautiful than the blinking stars. The Uchiha slowly leaned his body forward so his face was closer to the other boy's. Suddenly, he captured the blond's lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

Sasuke's brain was spinning. Why was he kissing Naruto? He's a guy, for god's sake! Did his emotionally unstable self finally snap? And most importantly, why wasn't Naruto pulling away? He didn't know what was going on anymore.

All he knew was that it felt right.

Naruto's eyes widened for a split second before his eyelids drooped down over his orbs, his whole being assimilating into the kiss. He didn't know why the fuck Sasuke – mind you, _Uchiha_ Sasuke, was kissing him of all people.

But the jinchuuriki knew that he wanted this too.

Sasuke pulled away slowly and pressed his forehead onto Naruto's. They stared into each other's eyes as if desperately searching for something that only the other could provide. Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

There was no need for words, because the reassuring sound of each other's heartbeats was enough for them to know what the other was thinking.

"Naruto." Sasuke mumbled softly. "We should go home. It's getting late."

Sasuke stood up slowly, but their fingers were still tangled. Naruto followed suit, and they never let go the whole way back to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke wanted to pull his hand away reluctantly once they reached the familiar door but Naruto gripped on tighter, shaking a little as he looked down onto the ground.

"Stay with me tonight."

_I want to hold on to this hand forever._

* * *

end of chapter 1! : D reviews are appreciated ^ U ^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for the super late update everyone! I realized that I made this story rated M until I remembered that I can't write smut for shit LOL. So I procrastinated on this update waah I apologize ; A ; but yeah here it is, bear with me and my shitty smut writing skills LOL /throws hearts to my lovely readers

* * *

Naruto fumbled in his pockets for his keys then unlocked the door. Sasuke wrinkled his nose as the other pushed open the door. "This place reeks of ramen, usuratonkachi."

The blond turned on the light and led the other inside, where bowls and bowls of ramen cups were stacked on top of one another. Sasuke stared in horror at the sight, and Naruto smiled sheepishly. "This is probably why."

"That's pretty fucking disgusting."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Sasuke's eyes softened as he stared at Naruto. He understood completely, because the blond was forced to grow up all alone without any parents to teach him about these sorts of things. The jinchuuriki led the other to the bed and plopped down, Sasuke following behind. Naruto finally realized his awkward request as he began to fiddle with his fingers nervously.

"Naruto."

Hearing his name roll off the raven's tongue almost made Naruto jump. "Y-Yes?" It came out almost as a squeak, and the blond wanted to kill himself right there and then out of embarrassment.

Sasuke gave off a little smirk. "Are you scared? You're the one who asked me to stay."

"B-baka! Why would I be scared? And never mind, I take it back, you can leave now, asshole." Naruto let out a huff, and Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat at the other's flustered face. He scooted closer to the blond, teasing him. "You're going back on your words? What happened to your stupid speech about your ninja way?"

Naruto cursed himself mentally as he remembered that he had once said that his nindo involved never going back on his words. His mind then proceeded to curse his rival for having such a great memory. He then went back to cursing himself again when he realized that he was the stupid one for repeating it so many times.

The raven almost wanted to laugh out loud; it was obvious that Naruto had some sort of internal conflict with himself right now. His facial expressions were just too funny to pass by. "I asked you a question."

"I take back what I just took back! You're staying." Naruto snapped, eyes sparkling with determination.

Sasuke shrugged and gave the other a small smile. His answer to that was simple. "Okay."

Naruto looked over to the raven, eyes trailing down to the other's lips, the previous events of the night coming back to him. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can we do it again?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Do what again?"

"You know…" Naruto bit his bottom lip as he felt the heat rush up to his cheeks. He pressed his index finger on the other's lips before pressing the same finger onto his own. "That."

Sasuke covered his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a soft 'pfft' sound. He tried to supress his laughter, then looked up at the blond who was staring at him intensely. "If you wanted to kiss me you could've just said so."

Naruto looked away, can't believing how direct the other was. "Shut up."

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin up gently with his thumb and index finger, turning the other's face around to face him so he could admire it. The raven gently pressed his lips onto Naruto's. He pushed their lips closer together, and at first, Naruto struggled a little, not used to the sudden intimate gesture. The blond slowly gave in as the kiss got more heated and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Naruto opened his mouth slightly and Sasuke took that chance to slip his tongue in the warm cavern that belonged to the unsuspecting jinchuuriki. Naruto resisted for a bit, fighting for dominance before he gave in, letting the other explore the insides of his mouth.

The two pulled away after a while, gasping for air as a thin trail of saliva could be seen as they parted their lips. Being that teenager that he was, Sasuke didn't waste any time as he felt his hormones kicking in, pushing Naruto flat on the bed as he pressed another kiss onto the other's forehead. Naruto was still trying to regain his breath as his brain was trying to register what was going on.

Sasuke unzipped the other's flashy orange jacket and peeled it off, throwing it off to the side, not giving a fuck where it landed. He then lifted Naruto's shirt over his head, leaving his top half bare. The raven trailed his hands down the other's body, admiring his rival's tanned figure. He stopped at Naruto's chest, and tweaked the other's nipple gently, making the blond shudder at the jolt of pleasure from one of his sensitive areas.

Smirking at the reaction, Sasuke repeated his actions to the other nipple, in hopes of getting another reaction similar to the previous one. His efforts didn't come unrewarded as Naruto let out a soft moan. Sasuke began to trail his hands down once again, stopping when he reached the waistband of the other's pants. He gave Naruto a small look, as if asking for permission to take the flamboyant thing off. The blond complied, and before he knew it, his pants were tossed off to the side as well, revealing a pair of simple navy blue boxers.

The Uchiha was quite surprised that the other's choice of underwear was so… normal. He was already prepared to be flashed with something that was bright orange or ramen underwear or something. He was more interested in what was beneath though. Naruto was already hard, his length threatening to spring out of his boxers anytime. Seeing this sight made Sasuke just as hard, and groaned softly. Just as he was about to pull Naruto's boxers off, a hand reached out to stop him.

"Wait. I have two requests."

Sasuke blinked at the sudden outburst. "What is it?"

"One. You're completely dressed. Can we change that?" Naruto gave a small pout, and Sasuke found it so adorable that he just couldn't say no.

"Of course."

With those words said, the amount of clothing Sasuke wore matched Naruto's in a matter of seconds. The two were only left in boxers, mind you.

"Two. Can we turn off the lights?" Naruto looked down, feeling embarrassed. He didn't want Sasuke to see everything.

Sasuke shook his head immediately. "No way."

"W-wha? But why?" Naruto whined, and Sasuke maintained his composure, swearing that he wasn't going to give in to that again.

"Because." Sasuke gave the other a kiss. "I want to look at you. I want to admire every inch of that beautiful body of yours. I want to see your every reaction at every one of my actions. I want to be able to see your face the whole time. Besides, your light isn't that bright in the first place." He let out a chuckle and pressed their foreheads together affectionately.

Naruto felt himself getting flustered at the other's words. Who knew that the bastard was capable of saying such sweet things? "…Okay."

Stripping Naruto out of the last article of clothing he had on, the blond was now fully naked, and Sasuke almost drooled at the sight. The raven stroked the other's length experimentally, making Naruto whimper at his touch.

He repeated his actions before beginning to stroke up and down, teasing the slit with his thumb. Naruto let out a small gasp before covering his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to supress the embarrassing sounds his voice was producing.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke's voice was husky.

Naruto merely nodded, not daring to make a sound. He was worried that he might let out a scream of pleasure.

"If it feels good, why are you covering up those sounds? I want to hear them." Sasuke teased, and lowered his head before taking the other's cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to take as much of Naruto's length in as possible.

As the blond felt his shaft being engulfed into that wet heat, he threw away his damn pride and turned into a moaning mess. Sasuke praised himself mentally, since those sounds meant that he was doing a good job. As Naruto's cock went deeper down his throat, he tried his best to take it all in, resisting the urge to gag. Meanwhile, Naruto had to prevent himself from thrusting into the raven's mouth. Where the fuck did Sasuke learn to give such good blowjobs?

Sasuke twirled his tongue around the tip before letting go with a soft 'pop'. Naruto whined softly at the loss of contact. He was so close, Sasuke just had to be a fucking tease.

"Sorry dobe, but I'm not letting you cum just yet." The raven smirked as he wiped the spit from his mouth using the back of his hand.

"Fuck you, teme."

"No, I'll be the one fucking_ you_."

With that said, Naruto found three fingers shoved in front of his face.

"Suck."

Naruto obeyed, taking the Uchiha's fingers in his mouth, twirling his tongue around each and every finger, coating them until they were slick with saliva. The lewd sight along with the feeling of Naruto's mouth around his fingers made Sasuke even harder, his erection poking out of his boxers.

Sasuke soon pulled his fingers out and Naruto noticed how excited the raven was. His lips curled up into a little smirk, then reached over to tug on the waistband of the other's boxers, pulling it down and revealing Sasuke's pulsing cock.

The Uchiha groaned softly in satisfaction that he was finally no longer restricted. Naruto gulped a little as he couldn't rip his gaze away from the other's length. He wondered how such a long and thick thing like that was supposed to fit inside of him.

Pushing Naruto back so he was lying down on the bed again, Sasuke took his spit coated fingers and entered one into the other's entrance. It was unbelievably tight, and Sasuke felt his cock twitch.

Naruto squirmed at the intrusion. "It feels weird…"

"Relax, Naruto. I have to prepare you properly so it doesn't hurt." Sasuke caressed the other's thighs gently so he would relax. As he felt the ring of muscle loosen slightly around his finger, Sasuke took that chance to push the second one in, stretching Naruto in a scissoring motion. Naruto let off a mewl, and Sasuke entered the third digit, thrusting his fingers in and out.

As the raven continued to stretch him, Naruto suddenly let out a scream when he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure running through his whole body.

"Found it."

Sasuke brushed a finger against Naruto's prostate again, making the blonde arch his back and cry out in pleasure. He prodded that bundle of nerves one last time before pulling his fingers out, finishing up the preparation.

Naruto groaned at the loss once again. "Sasuke, stop teasing me…"

Said raven coated his own arousal with saliva, giving himself a few strokes before positioning his cock at the blond's entrance. He brushed the tip against the other's hole in order to tease him even more.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Just fuck me already…"

"Do you want my cock inside you that bad?"

Naruto didn't give a fuck anymore about his pride, his hormones overtook him completely. "I do, teme! Thrust your cock into me already!" The blond was desperate, he just wanted to be filled.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore after hearing Naruto speak those filthy words. He grabbed onto Naruto's hips before pushing his length into that tight heat, all the way to the hilt. He hissed at the feeling of Naruto's ass clamping down on him. He wanted to thrust into that tight heat hard and fuck the other senseless, but he maintained his self-control when he noticed the look of pain on the other's face.

For Naruto, the intrusion hurt like a bitch.

The blond tried to adjust to Sasuke's length, biting his bottom lip so hard that it almost bled. His breathing hitched as his walls stretched to fit Sasuke completely. The Uchiha pressed a gently kiss to the other's lips to distract him from the pain. He wasn't going to move until Naruto told him it was okay.

The pain faded away not long after, and pleasure kicked in. "M-move…"

Sasuke complied, pulling his shaft out until only the tip remained in, then slammed back into the welcoming heat roughly. The Uchiha maintained a steady pace, and the sound of his balls slapping against the blond's ass along with their moans of pleasure filled the tiny apartment.

"F-fuck me harder! Fuck me – _ahh _– faster!"

Agreeing to the request, Sasuke got a firm hold on the blond's hips and pounded into the tight heat at a rapid pace. One particular thrust had Naruto howling in pleasure as he thrust his hips back desperately to meet Sasuke's thrusts in hopes of hitting that spot again.

"T-there, Sasuke! Hit that spot again!"

The raven knew exactly where the blond was talking about as he abused the other's prostate again and again, making Naruto a moaning and panting mess beneath him. Naruto gripped onto the sheets tightly with his hands, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist to bring their bodies even closer together.

Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure as he slammed in and out, letting out a growl as he completely lost control. He began to thrust in harshly, and Naruto rewarded him with lewd sounds and cries of his name.

Feeling that familiar tightness coil in his stomach, Sasuke knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He looked over to Naruto's face. The blond's lusty eyes were half open, his cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink and his mouth was open slightly, letting out pants and a thin trail of saliva had trickled down his chin due to the immense pleasure.

Sasuke kissed the other boy roughly before staring deep into blue orbs. "Do you feel me, Naruto? Do you feel my cock buried deep inside you? Can you feel me thrusting in and out of your tight little hole?"

Naruto was close as well, and hearing those dirty words almost pushed him over the edge. "Yes! You feel so fucking good, Sasuke!" He honestly didn't care if his neighbors heard him, he desperately wanted release.

The Uchiha noticed the other's neglected cock and used one hand to pump in time with his thrusts. The blond let out a strained wail of pleasure as he thrust up into Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke! I- I'm so close!" He managed out in between pants.

"Me too. Cum for me, Naruto." Sasuke let out a low grunt.

After one particularly hard thrust, Naruto let out a cry of the raven's name before he spurted out thick white ropes all over their bodies.

As Naruto reached his peak, his walls clamped down tighter around Sasuke's throbbing cock. Sasuke cursed at the feeling before shooting out thick globs of his essence, filling Naruto up completely. The blond shuddered at the feeling then captured Sasuke's lips for a quick kiss. The raven rode out his orgasm before pulling out, collapsing onto the bed, beside Naruto.

The two laid there for a while, facing each other while trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke gave Naruto a smile as the blond brushed the raven's bangs to the side so it wasn't covering his eyes. They pressed their lips together for a lingering kiss before Naruto spoke up quietly.

"Sasuke… I lied."

"… What?"

"I don't want to be a star in your sky."

Sasuke's heart jumped slightly out of nervousness. Is Naruto taking everything back? Does he regret what they did? However, the Uchiha's doubts were pushed aside quickly.

"Instead, I want to be the _brightest_ star in your sky. Just like that one that you said I resembled today. But the reasons are entirely different."

Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief and then nodded, indicating that he was listening.

"If I was just a star, I might fade away into the background with all of the other ones. If I was the brightest, that means I'm the most important to you and you'd care the most about me, right?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're so simple minded."

Naruto pouted slightly. "Answer my question."

"You're right." The Uchiha whispered softly,

"When you lose your sense of purpose or existence or when you get lost in the darkness, just look up and I'll be there. I'll be the light that guides you." Naruto murmured softly as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, squeezing it gently.

Sasuke felt his heartbeat speed up before proceeding to pull Naruto in for a warm embrace. He held on tightly, as if he would lose the other if he let go. He took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the other's scent.

"Naruto." It came out as a soft whisper; if Sasuke wasn't that close to Naruto's ears, the blond probably wouldn't have caught it.

"Yeah?"

"… I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened ever so slightly before softening. There were no doubts at the other's words, somehow, he knew that Sasuke was being sincere.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: okay so I've decided that this is going to be a threeshot, so one more chapter left guys!

Reviews are defs appreciated! ^A^ /blows kisses


	3. Chapter 3

But that couldn't stop their destiny.

Nothing could prevent that fateful day at the Valley of the End. The two dealt punches and threw jutsus at each other until they were both battered and completely beat.

Naruto was confused.

He thought that they _loved_ each other, and that the raven actually _cared_. So how could he abandon the village — and the blond — so easily?

All without a single word.

Sasuke seemed to show no remorse in both his actions and words during their fight. There was an intent to _kill_. But honestly, the words cut Naruto deeper than the physical attacks. He was angry, hurt, and felt utterly betrayed.

Were his feelings just a fucking joke?

That must've been it; used then tossed away like trash.

So much for being a star.

The battle seemed to have come to an end as Naruto laid on the ground. He opened his eyes halfway due to the lack of energy, but it was enough to see Sasuke's face clearly. The blond wanted to punch him, to scream at him, anything, in hopes of healing his own tattered heart.

But that glint of pain and guilt in the other's eyes threw all the negative thoughts away. "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't move or speak, face still hovering over Naruto's.

"Do you remember… That night when you said I shined like a star in the night sky?" His voice was faint and slightly hoarse. Sasuke didn't reply, but the look in his eyes was enough confirmation for the blond boy.

"Don't leave, come back to Konoha with me. Everyone only sees the light that emits from the brightest star in the sky. What they don't know is that in reality, nothing shines for the star itself. It's surrounded by darkness. It gets lonely, Sasuke. You felt as if you were receiving no acknowledgement, right? But that's not true, because you shine in my world. I had always been chasing after you Sasuke, from the day we first met, but you were so far away… After being in team 7 together… The night when we became one… Now that we're finally this close, I don't want to let you go. I need you, Sasuke, please don't leave." Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears and his bottom lip was trembling.

It broke Sasuke's heart.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered softly as he stared into the blue orbs that he came to love so much. "Everything that I've said that night was true. I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much, goddammit." Near the end, the raven's voice cracked slightly, tears welling up in his own eyes.

Hearing these words made Naruto feel at ease. The other didn't betray him; the feelings, the love, the passion — everything was real.

It went black after that. A genjutsu was cast by the sharingan user and Naruto, already in his weakened state, passed out almost immediately.

"I know I'm just being selfish, but I have to break this bond, no matter what it takes. I'm sorry, usuratonkachi. You're going to keep on shining, but your light is too bright for my world. I've chosen to embrace the darkness."

* * *

; wheeee finally completed! i'm sorry that the ending turned out like this, but it was inevitable ;u;

it's pretty short and shitty tbh OTL

thank you so much for all the support lovelies! /throws kisses


End file.
